


Queen of Creatures

by Liz_Loz



Series: Life of an immortal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And unnecessary, Bit ambitious, But there is as well, Completely over the top, Creatures, Everything happened Book 1 to final battle, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light side bashing, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Multi, My First Fanfic, No Horcruxes, Probably missed out a few tags but oh well, Seer Luna Lovegood, Time Travel, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), but here we go, but not the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Loz/pseuds/Liz_Loz
Summary: Betrayals revealed, Amaryllis Potter discovers the light side isn't so light after all...After speaking to the Goblins they've her a way to fix all her wrongs, now if only she could find a way to get rid of the Hallows.





	1. Aftermath of the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is my first Fanfic, and it's a bit ambitious especially as I'm shit at writing but hey this has been bugging me for the past month so...
> 
> Don't expect any regular updates.

_Spells_

**§Parseltongue§**

**_"_** Speech"

**_\---------------------_ **

The battlefield was scattered with bodies, some dead some alive. Others (on both sides) were looking enraptured at one person in the middle of it all as she defeated the most insane Dark Lord of a century. She was bent over catching her breath, with her green eyes glowing and her fringe falling into her face, she had never been allowed her hair long, she assumed that that wouldn't change.

Amaryllis stood there covered in dirt and blood, as the light side began to cheer. She felt exhausted from the lack of food and magical exhaustion from her resurrection.

She accepted the congratulations from friends and family as they swarmed her unable to shake off the dejected looks of George as she remembered what happened to his twin, or how her Godson, little Teddy Lupin, was now an orphan and she had never met him.

As soon as she got a moment alone she wandered off the the Shrieking Shack to remove the body of her most hated Potions Professor.

She trekked the familiar path to the Whomping Willow, before tapping the knot of roots with the stick, effectively stilling the tree and going down the path.

The stale smell had changed slightly with the smell of fresh blood. She rounded the corner to his body, which was paler than she had ever seen it, surrounded in a pool of his blood and she felt a profound sense of loss.

She cast _morbilicorpus_  to move the corpse, and walked back towards the school, taking care to make sure that his body doesn't take anymore hits from the sides of the tunnel as she headed back to the school.

As she entered the Great Hall where the dead where being collected and covered with white sheets and those who needed healing were being tended to, she was accosted by the rest of the 'Golden Trio' as to why she wanted to bring that 'no good greasy git deatheater's body' into the hall. She ignore them and laid him down with care and covered him with a white sheet, silently forgiving him for his treatment of her understanding now his sense of loss and how she reminded him of his love who had married his childhood bully.

"He saved my life." she said, and it was all that was needed for most, and they left her alone, allowing his body to be placed there.

She felt Ron and 'Mione's glare on the back of her head, she turned asking "What?"

"Why did you bring him here, he doesn't deserve remembering, he's nothing more than a slimy snake who deserves to be in Azkaban for what he has done" exclaimed Ron.

Amaryllis looked a 'Mione expecting her to elbow him in the stomach as she frequently does, she was disappointed however when she was given an inquisitive glance.

Amaryllis sighed ignoring them both, instead opting to look around the hall at the damage that the room had sustained. One of the walls had been taken down, clearly by one of the giants of whom had now fled as their 'master' had fallen. But part from the pile of rubble where the wall used to be that was about it.

Looking towards the doors she caught sight of Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet removing bodies from underneath piles of rubble and from the battlefield.

She caught the Malfoy Patriarchs eye as she continued to look around her, and he nodded gratefully at her, what for she wasn't sure.

Luna came up to her side before linking arms with her and leading her off. "The wrackspurts messed with your brain too much," she commented as she began to drag Amaryllis to the edge of the wards brought up in the battle, before apparating.

 

\----------------------

 

They appeared at the Lovegood residence, where Luna took Amaryllis to the bathroom in the still standing parts of the house. It was relatively small, but with a luxurious bath at it's centre and a toilet and sink at one of the edges. There was also small table in the room to prop book onto whilst the bath was in use.

"Winky?" Luna called.

"Yes, Mistress Amaryllis' Looney?" replied the small house-elf appearing at their side.

"Go and get two cup of hot chocolate to help remove the nargles would you?"

"Yes, Mistress Amaryllis' Looney."

Luna sat Amaryllis on the toilet seat as she started the bath, filling it with bubbles. Amaryllis shook herself out of the trance like state she found herself in.

"Luna where are we?" she questioned.

"We're at my house silly, you have too many nargles in that brain of yours."

"Oh," she replied numbly, thinking back the destruction of Hogwarts and how she had abandoned all of her friends there, "What about the others?" she asked.

Luna turned off the taps as the bath had been filled and replied "They're all fine, well currently, you need to get a rid of all of the nargles and wrackspurts first." pulling Amaryllis up to get her undressed.

"I's has drinks for Mistress Amaryllis' Looney" Winky said appearing next to the sink.

"Thank you Winky" Luna said removing the drinks from the house-elf and placing them on the table.

Amaryllis let out a long groan as she relaxed into the bath and Luna passed her a mug of hot chocolate to drink.

"Thanks Luna, don't know what I'd do without you" she said.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, I hope that was ok, I'm sure it will get better as the story goes on. At least I hope so...


	2. A/N

Hey,

So as you can tell this work hasn't been updated in a while. I have been struggling to think on how this story will pan out so this fic isn't yet abandoned but may be in the future.

Sorry

Lizzie


End file.
